


LatLiech - My Little Flower

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latvia wants to make Liechtenstein's birthday perfect. But first, he has to get permission from Switzerland, her protective older brother, to take her on a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LatLiech - My Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Liechtenstein! :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or this adorable pairing 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it! :3

Latvia gulps quietly as he knocks on Switzerland’s door, already having permission from Russia to be here. He knows that Liechtenstein’s not here right now, as Hungary spends her Mondays with the younger nation, but he wants to talk to her older birthday about the following day, Liechtenstein’s birthday.

Switzerland opens the door and stares at Latvia, “What do you want? Lilli’s not here right now.” 

“I-I know, Vash… but I was wanting to talk to you about something.” 

Switzerland looks at him warily but invites the trembling boy inside, having him sit on a couch opposite him. “What is it?” 

Latvia sighs quietly. “I was...wanting your permission to take Lilli out tomorrow.”

Switzerland raises an eyebrow, “Like a date?” He asks, causing the smaller boy to nod. Switzerland begins to think quietly, knowing that he does trust the younger boy not to hurt his sister.

“You promise that you’ll take care of her?” He asks, knowing what the answer will be.

“I promise. I’ll take care of her tomorrow and any dates that we’ll go on in the future.” Latvia says, his usual trembling voice solid with determination. 

Switzerland nods and says, “I’ll let you take her out tomorrow.” Latvia sighs in relief, as he knows that that was the Swiss man’s way of saying that he trusts him.

“Thank you, Vash.” Switzerland just nods his head in response and the Latvian stands up. “I’ll pick her up at ten, okay?” Switzerland nods once again and Latvia leaves his house after thanking him one more time, making his way to Russia’s house.

He enters the house and heads to where his fellow Baltics are before excitedly telling them, “He’s letting me date her!” Estonia and Lithuania surround the youngest Baltic with congratulations and happiness.

Russia enters the room, having heard what Latvia just said, and claps his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Congratulations, little Raivis. You deserve the little sunflower.” Russia says, causing the Baltics to all smile.

Latvia just grins at his friends, glad that they all approve of him getting to go out with Liechtenstein tomorrow. It’s her birthday and he really wants to make the day special for her, so he’ll take her to all her favorite places, just to see her happy. 

The rest of the day passes quickly and Latvia plans the next day while the other Baltics do his chores for him, just because they want to give him some extra time. 

He wakes up the next morning and does a few chores as he typically gets up fairly early. He wishes to make the workload lighter for the other Baltics, knowing that they’ll be shouldered with his chores once again today since he won’t be there to do them. He then has breakfast and makes some for his fellow Baltics and Russia as they’re just getting up. They thank him and they eat breakfast while Latvia finishes planning the date with Liechtenstein. 

Around 9:30, he leaves Russia’s house to head to Switzerland’s, wanting to be early rather than late, knowing that the Swiss male will appreciate it. He grabs some lilies for her, as they’re both her national flower and her favorite flower. He knocks on the door around five minutes to ten and Switzerland opens the door, nodding approvingly at him being early. 

Latvia sits down in the living room, holding the flowers in his hands nervously. He hears light footsteps coming down the stairs and turns to look as Liechtenstein walks into the room. He smiles softly at how beautiful she is, as she’s wearing a beautiful sundress in place of her usual pink dress. He stands up and walks over to her, holding out the flowers in front of him. “Oh, Raivis! These are beautiful!” She says, taking the flowers and holding them up to her face, sniffing them gently. 

Latvia smiles as she bustles around, trying to find a vase for the bouquet of yellow, blue, and pink lilies. She eventually finds a vase that she thinks suits the flowers and puts the flowers in there, putting water in the vase as well before placing the vase on the coffee table and turning to Latvia. “I wasn’t expecting you, today, Raivis. What are you doing here?” She asks, tilting her head adorably in confusion.

“I was hoping that you would like to spend the day with me.” He says a bit shyly, his voice not trembling.

“That sounds like a great idea! Just give me a second and we can go wherever you want!” She says, running upstairs, causing Latvia to chuckle softly. He waits patiently while Liechtenstein does whatever she needs to do before she returns downstairs, walking over to him. He reaches an arm out and she links her arm with his and he leads her outside, walking her to one of her favorite cafes that she lives close to. 

Her green eyes light up when she notices where they’re going and he opens the door for her, both of them heading to order their food. Latvia pays for them both, causing Liechtenstein to blush slightly at the gesture, but she accepts it fairly easily. Once they have their food and drinks, they walk over to a table that’s moderately out of the way so that the busy cafe noise doesn’t bother them. 

While they eat, they talk about all sorts of things, both of them just enjoying being near the other. They occasionally laugh at something particularly funny that the other said, their food quickly disappearing while they’re distracted. After a bit, they get up and leave the cafe, Latvia leading them to her favorite garden that’s in town.

They tour through the flowers, talking quietly to each other. Latvia plucks one of the daisies and tucks it behind her ear, both of them blushing softly at the action. They continue to walk through the flowers before Latvia suggests that they go somewhere else. Liechtenstein nods and Latvia leads them to a shopping area, taking Liechtenstein to a jewelry store. He tells her, “You can get anything you want. I’ll pay for it.” 

She immediately begins to protest, knowing how expensive some of the jewelry in this store is. Latvia just chuckles, “It’s perfectly fine, Lilli. Just think of it as a birthday present.”

She stops protesting at that and nods meekly, both of them walking into the store. Latvia follows Liechtenstein around and she eventually finds a beautiful ruby necklace with matching earrings, looking at the price a bit worriedly. Latvia walks over to her and looks at the price before nodding, “Is this what you want?” He asks.

“Yes...But I couldn’t! It’s too expensive!” Latvia shrugs and shakes his head, saying that it isn’t, before he walks over to the cashier and buys the set for the girl. They leave the store and walk over to a bench where Latvia takes the necklace out of the box, motioning to Liechtenstein to turn around. He wraps the necklace around her neck and clasps it, letting it fall directly over her chest. 

He hands the box to her, allowing her to put the earrings in. He smiles at the final picture, “You look beautiful, Lilli.” 

She blushes and looks at him shyly, “Thank you, Raivis.” 

He feels a sudden burst of confidence and leans forward, pecking her softly on the cheek. Her face flames at the action and he whispers, “Es mīlu Tevi, Lilli.” 

She smiles and leans forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Ich liebe dich auch, Raivis.” He grins softly at her words and stands up, suggesting that they go to the park to spend the rest of the day until dinner. She agrees with a soft smile and they leave the shopping area, walking to a nearby park. It’s empty of people and they find a bench and just sit by each other, Liechtenstein cuddling up to him.

Latvia turns and kisses the crown of her head, lightly sniffing her hair. She lifts her head and meets his lips with her own, him stiffening at the action before melting into the kiss. They kiss sweetly for a few minutes before separating, Liechtenstein leaning her head against Latvia’s shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and she snuggles closer, both of them content to just sit there together in silence. “Raivis?” She asks, her voice shy.

“Yes, mīļotā?” He asks, looking down at her. [sweetheart]

“Would you sing for me?” She asks a bit nervously, causing him to smile softly.

“Of course, my little flower.” He begins singing softly, gaining more confidence as he goes on. She smiles at the sound of his voice as he has a very innocent and sweet singing voice. A few people stop to listen to the sound before going on with their days, lightened by the sweet melodic voice.

After a bit, Latvia stops singing and Liechtenstein smiles, “You sing beautifully, Raivis.” He blushes before thanking her, suggesting that they go to dinner. Liechtenstein nods and they stand up, Latvia smirking before pulling out a blindfold. 

“I want it to be a surprise.” He says in response to her curious look and she turns around, him tying the blindfold around her eyes. He wraps an arm around her and starts leading her to the restaurant that he reserved a table for, knowing that she’ll be so happy once she realizes it’s her favorite restaurant. 

He talks to her constantly while he leads her there to make sure that she’s comfortable, causing her to smile at his thoughtfulness. When he’s standing in front of the restaurant, he stops and takes off her blindfold, her eyes widening when she sees the restaurant. She looks at him shocked and he smiles and leads her inside, the waiter leading them to the table that he reserved. 

They order their drinks and start talking while deciding on what food to get, Latvia telling her to get whatever she wants since he’s paying. She looks at him as if she were going to protest but nods, deciding to order her favorite dish from the restaurant. The waiter arrives and she orders, Latvia getting the same thing, causing her to giggle softly. 

They talk quietly while waiting for their food to arrive, enjoying being together. The food arrives and their conversation fades for the moment while they eat, the food being delicious to both of them. Latvia tips the waiter before they leave and he asks if she wants to go on a walk before he takes her home and she agrees happily.

They walk around the city, talking and joking with each other. At one point, Liechtenstein comments, “I’m surprised big bruder didn’t threaten you today… I thought he would have been a lot more protective.” 

Latvia chuckles nervously before saying, “About that...I came over yesterday to request his permission to do this and other things in the future. After a bit, he agreed, making sure that I’d take care of you.” 

Liechtenstein smiles softly at that, happy that her brother gave the Latvian permission. They plan the next time they want to go out, that way Latvia can get the day off from working for Russia. Eventually, Latvia starts leading Liechtenstein to her home, neither of them wanting to leave the other yet despite it getting late. 

They arrive at Switzerland’s house and Latvia smiles, “Happy birthday, my little flower.” He says, taking one of her hands and kissing it softly.

She smiles and blushes softly before pulling him into a gentle kiss, heading inside once the kiss is done. Latvia heads home while Liechtenstein goes to talk to Switzerland, him asking if she enjoyed the date. She nods and Switzerland is happy that he helped make his sister happy by giving the Latvian permission to date her.


End file.
